haikyuu_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Akarui Tochimura
"I might wither, but the others will keep me up!" ''Toshimura to Daichi '''Akarui Tochimura '(とちむら あかるい, Toshimura Akarui) ''is the 3rd Year Captain and Setter of Dento High, and disciplines the other members. It is important to know that his team sucked before the 2nd years join, and after they came, the team became great. His nickname is "Dento's Bulb". Appearance While he is wearing his classes, he looks like a pretty nerdy captain, with popped up hair, tan skin, and an average build. He just doesn't look like he tries hard enough to be good at volleyball. However, after taking his glasses off when he gets serious, he pushes up his sleeves to show that he has a muscular body. He looks more intimidating, and shows more expressions than before. Personality At first, he hides his emotions, and just acts like a boss towards his teammates, making sure to discipline them. Though, he talks a lot and seems very friendly, which is something you would not expect from someone who shows little emotions. Later into the Dento vs. Karasuno game, he takes off his glasses and changes personalities. He becomes brash, arrogant, and tries much harder than before. He doesn't point the flaws out of his teammates as much, and just seems like a strong character. Statistics A player with pretty weird stats, he specializes in his sets, especially his ball rotation set. He doesn't move around that much, and usually stays in one place to set. Ball Rotation Set This is Tochimura best and only ability, he uses an unheard of form for a set to give the ball a unique rotation that when striked, can create a force very hard to dig. There is some physics behind it: When Toshimura sets the ball, he swipes his hands in two different directions. This creates a spin in the ball which causes the ball to have the Magnus Effect, a force that spins air pressure forward with the spin to create more force behind the ball. Once this ball is striked by a teammate of Tochimura's, the effect still is there and it continues onwards to make the spike much more powerful. In simpler terms, Tochimura unique set amplifies the spikes of others with a spin. Jumping Reach: 305 cm Trivia * It's explained that Dento wouldn't be as powerful without him, so he is often nicknamed "Dento's Bulb" because he holds in the electricity, which is Dento. * His favorite food is hamburgers. * His current concern: His glasses always break. * In Haikyuu's first popularity poll, he ranked 31st with 96 votes, and in the second, he skyrocketed to 9th with 1,312 votes after his true form of sorts was revealed. * According to Monthly Volleyball, his favorite quote is, "''I might wither, but the others will keep me up!" '' * His star sign is Aquarius. * His birthday is Japan's estabilishment. * '''Nomenclature' ** Akarui (明るい) - Bright ** Tochimura (土地村) - Land Village Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tylerelman Category:Dento High Category:Setter Category:Captain Category:3rd Year